


Untitled finger porn(let)

by mezzo_cammin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzo_cammin/pseuds/mezzo_cammin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For 'fingering' prompt on BJF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled finger porn(let)

"C'mon, McKay," John held the chess set to his chest and patted it in what was, to Rodney, a disturbingly affectionate way. "Just one game?"

"No."

"Why not?" And that was a pout. Adorable, yes, but not entirely irresistible, thank God.

Rodney glanced around at the crowded mess hall,then looked back at John, who was sitting forward in the chair directly across from Rodney. John had opened the chess set and was placing the pieces on the board, his fingers caressing each marble figurine as he did so. Rodney swallowed, hard.

"Sorry," Rodney said. He drained the last of the coffee in his cup and stood, ignoring the hurt look that passed fleetingly across Sheppard's features before they settled back into a bland mask.

"Afraid you'll get your ass kicked, huh?" There was a definite edge to the challenge in his tone, which Rodney forced himself to ignore.

"I just - can't, right now, okay? Not here." He hesitated, then with one more glance around the room, he leaned over the table and said softly, "How about later? My quarters?"

John's eyebrows rose, but he gave a slight nod.

****

Later that evening, in Rodney's quarters, the chess pieces were strewn across the bed and floor where they'd been hastily pushed aside, and John's fingers were in Rodney's mouth, and then they were pushing eagerly into his ass, and Rodney was moaning and saying brokenly, "This. This is exactly why I can't...oooh, God.. play ....mmmm, yeah,...chess with you...mmmm,right there, yes, yes... in public...Jesus, John, you're... Mmmmm, yeah, okay, that's good, just...harder...mmmm...your damn fingers...so good, so.. God, John...I - don't stop! What are you-? Did I tell you to stop?"

But John had stopped, three fingers pushed as far as they would go in Rodney's ass, his thumb snugged right behind Rodney's balls, and his other hand wrapped around Rodney's aching cock. John was staring at Rodney with dawning delight in his eyes, and Rodney could feel his face flushing an even darker pink.

"What?" He snapped, and squeezed his hungry ass against John's fingers, impatient for more.

"I just want to make sure I understand," John grinned smugly, and that was just so. Well, actually, that was a really good look for him, Rodney thought,as John continued, "You can't play chess with me in the mess hall anymore because when you look at my fingers you think about this?" and John twisted his fingers inside Rodney, who made a broken sound and threw his head back and said, between gritted teeth, "Yes. Yes, okay? Happy now?"

"Yeah." John breathed onto Rodney's cock, right before his tongue swirled around the head of it and his fingers found their way back into Rodney's mouth, where Rodney happily sucked them wet again. "Yeah, I really am."


End file.
